


Winter's Night

by Fandomoverload5



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, i love it, this is sickly sweet fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6240898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomoverload5/pseuds/Fandomoverload5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(For Felicity)</p><p>Yamaguchi and Tsukishima are stuck at home watching a movie. </p><p>Basically just you're daily serving of fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter's Night

Yamaguchi peered out the window to the falling snow. The inches of white fluff was piling up, trapping the two in for the night. 

Yamaguchi suggested a movie for the two, which was immediately vetoed with a complaint.

"I don't want to watch a sad movie! The Notebook is too depressing it's already sad enough we might lose power!"

"We won't loose power, Tsukki!"

"You never know,"

Yamaguchi sighed and continued to suggest ideas. "How about a Disney movie?"With a grunt, he agreed. 

Yamaguchi waited for the popcorn to finish as he continued to watch the snow fall. 

Tsukishima groggily looked up at the start up menu. "Come on! I want to start the movie!"

Yamaguchi peaked through the doorway of the kitchen. "The popcorn is almost done, how impatient are you?" 

Kei grinned at thew a pillow at the brunet who ducked out of the way. The blond turned his attention back to finding the remote he just lost. 

A moment after the microwave beeped, Yamaguchi walked through the doorway with a bowl full of yellow kernels. 

He was wearing blue shorts and a large t-shirt borrowed from the other boys' closet. Kei loved this Yamaguchi, messy hair and a smile bright enough to rival the sun. It was his Yamaguchi. 

Yamaguchi sunk into the couch next to Tsukishima. He nuzzled into the taller boys' shoulder and placed the popcorn between them. 

"I can't find the remote," 

Yamaguchi grinned and pulled the remote out of his pocket. "I didn't want you to start without me,"

Kei let out a short laugh and reached to grab it from the brunet. Yamaguchi held it away from the grasp of the taller boy. Kei lunged for it again which was counteracted by Yamaguchi giggling and holding it farther away. 

Tsukishima sighed in defeat and let Yamaguchi snuggle back into his arm. He pulled the blanket over both of them and snatched a handful of popcorn from the others' lap. 

"Let's do this."

"You're so intense! It's only the Lion King,"

Tsukishima placed a small kiss on Yamaguchis forehead. "Hush,"

Yamaguchi smiled and turned back to the TV. He hit play and curled up against the other boy. 

He wanted to stay in this place forever. He's rather stay safe with the boy he loves than be out in the cold winter's night.


End file.
